Diamond's Sinnoh Adventure
by HUGE pokefan
Summary: Full summary inside. Ships: Oldrivalshipping, Pearlshipping, possibly Contestshipping. WARNING! DOES NOT ALWAYS HAVE OLDRIVALSHIPPING! THEY ARE NOT THE CONSTINT MAIN CHARACTERS! I know it says Leaf and Gary but yeah sry.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Hey Everyone! Ok this is a brand new Sinnoh adventure! This time we're fallowing Diamond. This whole story is in Diamond's perspective. In this story Diamond and her triplet sisters, Dawn and Destiny all start off on their journeys. They go their separate ways but all make friends. So read on and find out what happens in the Sinnoh region this time around. Shippings: Contest, Pearl, Oldrival, and OCxOC. (This story is mostly for my cousin, my friends, and I, but I figured I'd post this to see what happens. Plus this way my cousin can actually read it.) For those of you waiting for A Johto Journey, sorry writers block… But I hope (And pray) you enjoy this!(If you bother to read it…)**

Diamond's Sinnoh Adventure Chapter 1

Episode 1 I Get My First Poke'mon!

I woke up the day after my birthday. My Starly alarm clock had just gone off. I made sure it would wake me up at exactly 6:30 a.m. Today was a special day. My triplet sisters Dawn and Destiny knew it was special too. For today we all were about to get our first poke'mon! Our mom, Joanna, was a top coordinator. My sisters and I wanted to be top coordinators too. So getting our first poke'mon was the first step. I got out of my small bed and looked out my window to see a gorgeous sunrise. The sky was painted pink and orange, and the clouds were a light shade of purple. I opened up my window and gazed at my home town, Twinleaf Town. A gorgeous sunrise and great view of the many homes in this part of town. What more could a girl want to see in the morning? Oh, that's right, her first poke'mon!

After getting a breath of fresh air I turned to look around my room. I wasn't going to be here much longer. Even though my room was small, I was going to miss it. Almost as much as I was going to miss my mom. I thought about how much I used to beg for a bigger room. My room only had enough room for my small bed with pink sheets, my wooden dresser to hold some of my clothes, my vanity to hold my hair stuff, my closet for the rest clothes of course, and the door way to my bathroom. Luckily my sisters and I each had our own rooms and bathrooms. It didn't used to be that way though, before we moved from Hoenn, my sisters and I all shared one room. Talk about a loud and crazy house when we all had to get dressed in five minutes or be late for school.

Once I was done thinking back, I started to get ready. I picked out some clothes from my dresser and closet. I went into by bathroom and got changed. Usually my sisters and I like to wear the exact some thing. But being triplets, we had to take turns sometimes. Dawn and I wanted to wear the same thing today, a black tank-top with a white undershirt, a pink shirt, pink boots, yellow hair pins in the back and on both sides, and a white beanie with a pink poke'ball. We could get away with the same outfit but of hair had to be different. Neither of us liked to put our hair in ponytails that often, so we played rock, paper, scissors. Loser had to put their hair in a ponytail today. Luck for me, I won. Hee, hee.

After getting dressed I walked over to my vanity. I looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my dark blue hair, and looked at my solid blue eyes. I put in the hair ties, and put on my white beanie. I was ready. I walked down stairs to have breakfast. Dawn and Destiny were already down. Dawn gave me a, 'you're late' look. Destiny didn't look up. Destiny was wearing the same thing as Dawn and I except her skirt was purple. And she had the curly hair in the family. Her curly blue locks made her look a little different then us. Eventually Destiny gave me the same look as Dawn. I always took the longest. Sigh.

"Gee!" Dawn started. "Took you long enough." My eyelids fell." You're just mad I got to wear the cap today!" I stuck out my tongue. Dawn did it right back. My mom shook her head.

"You girls wouldn't have a problem if you would just wear something different." My mom looked like an older version of my sisters and I. She had dark blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink top and jeans, along with her red slippers. My sisters and I sat down and started to eat breakfast. Mom had made us our favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, to celebrate the day. Mom didn't like sweets early in the morning, so she had a scrambled egg. We all ate pretty fast. I ate the quickest, so sadly my stomach was probably going to pay for that later. When we were done eating my sisters started debating and witch poke'mon to choose. On our tenth birthday we were given a post card from out mom. It showed directions to Professor Rowan's Laboratory. Professor Rowan was the man that would provide us with our first poke'mon. Also on the post card, there were pictures of the three poke'mon we could choose from. I liked the one that looked like a fire monkey. I didn't know its name, but it looked cool. Mom stepped outside and looked up at the clear sky.

"What a day," she said. "Perfect for starting on a journey. So girls, do you have everything you need?" The three of us nodded.

"Yep!" we said together. Mom smiled. But being the slightly paranoid mom she was, she looked through our bags to make sure we didn't forget anything. Thank Arceus we didn't, so she didn't have to give us the be careful and cautious speech again. My sisters and I hopped on our bikes. Dawn and I had pink ones, and Destiny had the purple one. You could guess what our favorite colors were. We waved goodbye to our mom.

"Okay, off we go!" we said as we started pedaling. Mom waved goodbye. "Now have fun and take care of yourselves!" We all smiled and waved. "No need to worry mom!" we all said. As we were pedaling Dawn hit a rock and almost fell! "Dawn no!" mom yelled. Dawn straightened out. "See I told you bye!" said Dawn. Mom let out a sigh of relief.

** OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

My sisters and I read the directions to Professor Rowan's Laboratory. The lab was in Sandgem Town, just beyond Twinleaf Town. A few feet back we had past by a sign that said Sandgem town pointing north, and Twinleaf Town pointing south. We headed north, so we were on the right track. After a while of looking around we finally found Professor Rowan's Laboratory. We all parked our bikes and walked inside.

"*GASP*" we were all stunned. The lab was torn apart! The smell of machine oil and poke'mon food filled the air. Windows were broken, papers and information were all over the floor, and the professors assistants were all running around in panic. As if an earthquake had just occurred.

"We have to get the poke'mon back before the new trainers get here!" one of the assistants yelled. I fake coughed to get their attention. They all turned around. "THEY'RE HERE!" they yelled.

"Ok now what we really need to do is get the lab cleaned up before Professor Rowan gets back!" said the same assistant. Just then a man in a lab coat with gray hair and scruffy gray beard walked in. "HE'S BACK!" the assistants yelled.

"Quit jinxing it!" yelled one assistant to the other. "Sir, I'm so sorry about this. We had a slight problem, and the Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig we had for the three new trainers escaped. In the middle of all of it Starly and Staraptor got out as well."

"Oh dear!" I said. "This is terrible!" said Dawn. "Professor Rowan, is there anything we can do to help?" asked Destiny. Professor Rowan looked at me and sisters. His face stern, but kind. "If you're willing to go look for the poke'mon while we clean up the lab, that would be great," he said. "Yes of course!" we said together. "Good, now just remember if you find them you need to crouch down, and look at them at eye level." "We'll find them Professor!" I said. Professor Rowan nodded. "Good girls! I wish you luck." "Thank you!" we said.

** OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

My sisters and I ventured into the woods. We all split up hoping to find our future poke'mon. The woods was a scary place. It was very spacious, and there were a lot of wild poke'mon. Luckily none of them seemed aggressive. I walked down a narrow path. Trees were swaying in the breeze along with all of the grass. The sun was boiling hot. I starting to sweat on my forehead. While walking through the grass I was a little un easy. I was scared of bug poke'mon a little, so feeling the grass touch my leg as I walked had me scared. Bug poke'mon didn't usually, well, bug me, unless it was a spider poke'mon. Spinarak and Ariados scared me and my sisters more then any other bug. Suddenly I heard a cry of a poke'mon! I rushed to the cry. Only to see Chimchar wrapped in a web! I ran over to it and tried to free it.

"Don't worry Chimchar I'll save you!" I said. Finally I got Chimchar loose. I ran away knowing that the web probably belonged to an Ariados or Spinarak. While running I ran into Destiny, almost literally.

"Hey sis! I see you found Turtwig!" I said smiling. She smiled back. "Yep! But I can't find Dawn," she said with a frown. Suddenly we heard a loud scream. "That sounded like Dawn!" I said. Destiny and I started running to the scream. We came up to Lake Verity. We saw Dawn staring at the lake. Wind was blowing in her hair, yet there was nothing by me and Destiny. Dawn continued to stare and randomly let out a scream. "What happened?" I asked. Dawn ran up to me and Destiny.

"That was crazy! I found Piplup in an Ariados' nest! I managed to save it. Then we ended up over by the lake, and I saw a strange shadow! It was like it was alive! And then it made this weird noise so I screamed! Then I came up here to you guys." Dawn ranted off. Destiny and I were quiet. You could almost hear the slight noise of a Kricketot. "Wow…" we said. Dawn's eyelids fell.

We all headed back to Professor Rowan's lab. Dawn was carrying Piplup, Destiny was carrying Turtwig, and I was carrying Chimchar. On the way back, we saw two bird poke'mon fly towards the lab. We arrived at the lab. When we walked in everything was better. The scent of poke'mon food and machine oil still filled the air, but everything was cleaned up. Everything seemed to be in order. Professor Rowan walked over to us.

"I see you found the poke'mon. Good job," he said. I stepped forward. "We found these three, but we couldn't find the other poke'mon we heard you talk about." "Don't worry, they came back." I let out a sigh. "Well that's relief!" My sisters and I set the poke'mon down on the little table. Professor Rowan stepped forward.

"Have you girls decided on witch poke'mon you would like to choose? There are three here at my lab for new trainers. The water type, Piplup, the fire type, Chimchar, and the grass type, Turtwig." he said. The three of us nodded.

"Yes, sir we have!" we said. Dawn stepped forward. "After what we went through, I'm defiantly going with Piplup!" Dawn smiled and picked up Piplup. Destiny smiled. "That's good! 'Cause Turtwig's so going with me!" Destiny picked up Turtwig. Finally it was my turn. "Well that's perfect! 'Cause I want Chimchar!" I picked up Chimchar. Joy flowed through me as I saw Chimchar smile at me. Professor Rowan actually smiled.

"I'm glad you girls ended up with poke'mon you wanted." Three assistants walked up to us. Each of them had a tray in their hands. "Here you go," said one of the assistants. My sisters and I were in awe. "Wow," we said.

"These are your poke'dex's. Poke'mon encyclopedia's that will give you information on any poke'mon you may encounter." Professor Rowan told us. Two of the poke'dex's were pink, and one was purple. The poke'dex's were square shaped with a round end a the bottom left. "And these are your poke'balls." Professor Rowan picked up a poke'ball. It was a tiny red and white ball, but when he pushed the button in the middle it became bigger. "Very useful items for carrying your poke'mon around in." The assistants handed my sisters and I each a poke'dex and our poke'balls. Destiny got the purple poke'dex, and Dawn and I got the pink ones. We all smiled.

"Thank you so much!" we said. I was so excited! Chimchar seemed to be such a great poke'mon. My journey was about to start! My sisters and I left the lab after thanking Professor Rowan one more time. We walked down Route 202. Eventually we came to some narrow paths, each leading in different directions. Even though the paths were different, they all lead to the same place, Jubilife City. Jubilife City was our first stop to becoming a poke'mon coordinator. In that city was were our first poke'mon contest was being held. There were three paths leading to Jubilife City. We had decided to each take a different path. That way when we met again, our strategies and poke'mon would be new to each other. I smiled at my sisters.

"Well guys this is it," I said. Destiny smiled. "After ten years of living together, we're finally going our separate ways," she said. Dawn smiled as well. "I'll miss you guys," she said.

The three of us hugged and went our separate ways. Even though our goals were the same, we all had different ways to achieve it. I walked down Route 202 feeling confident. My journey to become a top coordinator has finally begun. I had gotten my first poke'mon and was heading to my first stop. But the real journey was just beginning.

~To Be Continued…

Episode 2 I Have My First Battle!

I was venturing in a deep forest. Trees were swaying in the wind, and I could hear the gentle current of the river. It was a little dark because of the trees being so tall. I decided to let out my Chimchar. I parked my bike and pulled out Chimchar's poke'ball. It was very small, but when I pushed the button, it became almost to big to hold in my hand. But it was just the right size.

"Chimchar come on out!" I said as I threw my poke'ball. The poke'ball opened and a white flash in the shape of Chimchar came out. The white color went away, and Chimchar looked like itself. I smiled at my brand new poke'mon. Chimchar smiled at me as well.

"Char Chimchar!" it said. For some crazy reason I could understand it! It had said, _Hi Diamond! _I guess you could understand poke'mon that belonged to you. "So Chimchar, is this your first time out of Professor Rowan's Lab?" I asked. "Char! Char chim char_…" _Yeah! But I am a little nervous…

"Yeah I'm nervous too. I have no clue what to do as trainer. I mean I played the poke'mon games, but this is real life. It's kind of scary." Chimchar looked down sad. I placed my hand on its head and pet it.

"Don't worry Chimchar," I tried to cheer it up. "We'll be really strong someday. And you know where that starts?" Chimchar looked at me confused. "Well to tell the truth I'm not positive." I said with an awkward smile. "BUT! I bet one of the first things we should do, is go catch a new poke'mon!"

Chimchar and I walked around in the forest. I looked around for a long time, but there was no sign of a poke'mon anywhere near by. I listened for noises, looked through the tall grass, but I was probably looking in the wrong place… Finally I heard a strange noise. It sounded like it said, "Bud!" So I had no clue what it was. I looked through the grass again, and saw a small green poke'mon. It looked a the little bud on a plant.

"What's that poke'mon?" I asked myself quietly as I pulled out my poke'dex. It opened up and Budew appeared on the screen. "Budew the bud poke'mon. When it feels the warm touch of the sun it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools," said the poke'dex to me in a mechanical voice.

"So that's why we found it by the river," I said quietly. "Hey that's what evolves into Roselia. Like the one Drew has." Drew was a friend I had, had since we were three years old. He was about six months older then me. My family had moved when we were nine. He had sent me a picture of him and his poke'mon Roselia. Roselia was a poke'mon the had blue and red roses for hands. It was a really cool poke'mon. And this poke'mon Budew would one day evolve into it! "I have to catch it!"

"Chimchar use ember!" I said. Chimchar launched pieces of fire at Budew! Budew was scratched up. It looked at Chimchar mad. Budew launched a green swirl at Chimchar! Chimchar looked like it was in pain. The swirl went back to Budew and its wounds were healed! "That must have been mega drain!" I said. "Chimchar try scratch!" Chimchar scratched Budew. "Now use ember." Chimchar launched the ember attack. Budew looked really weak! I reached into my bag and pulled out an empty poke'ball. I made it bigger by pressing the button. "Ok poke'ball go!" I said as a threw the poke'ball. The poke'ball hit Budew and it went inside. The poke'ball started shaking. After a moment it stopped shaking! I cheered! "WE GOT IT!" Chimchar and I were happy as can be.

** OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

After healing Budew's wounds my poke'mon and I continued to venture into the forest. I was wondering how my sisters were doing. _All_ of my sisters. Dawn and Destiny weren't my only sisters. The three of us also had a sister named Leaf. She was awesome! But we didn't ever see her. She was five years older then us. Back when she started her journey we lived in Pallet Town in the Kanto region. When she started her journey she started traveling with her childhood friend Gary. They had been traveling together for about five years now. Sometimes I wondered if maybe they liked each other. But there was no way to tell unless I met Gary again. Last time I saw him I was five so that didn't really count. Leaf was a very skilled coordinator. She had been in four Grand Festivals and been working on the poke'dex for quite some time now. She and Gary were given poke'dex's by Professor Oak. The worlds leading poke'mon expert. He wanted them to try and catch as many poke'mon as they could. So far they had caught many types of poke'mon. If I ran into them I would have absolutely no chance at battling against them. I wish I could see Leaf again though. I hadn't seen her in five years…

After going through some memories and riding my bike for a while, I finally made it out of the forest. Chimchar was riding in my bike basket. I parked my bike by the river outside the forest. I walked down a small hill with my Chimchar. Chimchar and trained for about an hour. Practicing moves and battle strategy. Chimchar and I walked back up the hill. I went over to the river, only to see my bike was missing…

"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT!" I shouted. "SOMEONE STOLE MY BIKE! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PERSON!" Chimchar looked at me scared. I calmed down. "Sorry Chimchar, guess we'll have to walk from now on."

After a very, very long walk a finally got a safe spot to rest for the day. I laid out my sleeping bag and got out some food. I collected some rocks and twigs, and had Chimchar use ember to start a fire. I opened up a can of poke'mon food and put some in two separate bowls. One for Chimchar, and one for Budew. I heated some chicken soup for myself. After my poke'mon and I finished eating we went to bed. I slept in my sleeping bag, and Chimchar and Budew stayed in their poke'balls. I wanted to make sure we were somewhere completely safe before I let them sleep outside.

The next morning came. I packed up all of my stuff, and started to head towards Jubilife City again. Just a little further and I would be in Jubilife City.

"I sure wish I had my bike right now." I whined. I continued walking when I heard someone yell! I ran to the noise. I saw my sister Leaf! "LEAF!" I gasped. Leaf turned to me. She had long brown hair and was wearing a blue tank top, a red skirt, red shoes, blue socks that folded down to her ankles, and a white cap with a red poke'ball. "Diamond?" she exclaimed as she ran over to me. "Good guess, and what are you doing here?" I asked. "Professor Oak wanted me and someone to work on the poke'dex here in Sinnoh this year," she answered.

"Oh cool. Is Gary here with you?" Leaf seemed to have froze at that comment. She was hesitant to answer for some reason. She was about to answer when a boy with spiky brown hair, wearing a black tee-shirt and jeans ran over to us.

"Leaf I thought I heard you scream," he said. I could almost hear Leaf's thoughts, "*Face palm*" "I did scream 'cause there was a Spinarak, but then I ran into my sister." This was definitely Gary. He looked over at me. "Uh…witch one is she?" he asked. In my mind I fell what people called "Anime style". "Um…I'm Diamond. You're Gary right?" I asked just to make sure. He nodded.

"Yep that's me. I'm here traveling with your sister." At that comment I could almost hear another face palm thought in Leaf's head. I slightly smirked. "I thought she was with you." I tried to maintain my voice to keep from teasing. I didn't feel like an embarrassment war right now. Leaf looked annoyed for some reason. I decided to try and change the subject. "So Leaf said you guys are working in Sinnoh this year." Gary nodded. "Yeah my grandfather gave us new poke'dex's and everything." I smiled. "Cool! I just started my journey yesterday."

I could see some kind of emotion flowing through my sister from looking at her eyes. I couldn't tell what it was though. Gary smiled at me. "I remember when I first started. Those are days you don't forget." I smiled. "Yeah I picked Chimchar as my first poke'mon. What did you pick a long time ago? I was so little I don't remember."

Gary reached into his pocket and pulled out a small poke'ball. "I'll show you," he said making the poke'ball full size. "Blastiose come out!" Gary threw his poke'ball. A huge turtle like poke'mon emerged from the poke'ball. It had two huge cannons sticking out of its shell. It was such a cool poke'mon!

"WHOA! THAT IS SO COOL!" I shouted as I pulled out my poke'dex. "Blastiose the shellfish poke'mon. It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires." I gazed at that incredible poke'mon. "So you must have picked that water poke'mon Squirtle!"

Gary nodded and returned Blastiose. "It was a good choice. Mind if I see your Chimchar?" I nodded. "Sure. Chimchar let's go!" I threw my poke'ball. Chimchar came out smiling. "Nice choice," said Gary as he pulled out his poke'dex. Leaf pulled out hers as well. Leaf's poke'dex was purple, and Gary's was black. The poke'dex's gave out their info. "Chimchar the chimp poke'mon. The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick."

Gary and Leaf put away their poke'dex's. I could still see that odd emotion in Leaf's eyes. I tried to figure out what it was. Even Gary could tell something was wrong, but decided to leave it alone. He turned back to me. "So have you battled anyone yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I wish. Maybe Chimchar could get a bit stronger that way." Gary thought for a moment. "Maybe one of us could battle you."

Leaf looked down sad for a moment, but perked up right away. "Well I would but all of my poke'mon are too strong. No offence," she said. I shook my head. "None taken." Gary pulled out another poke'ball. "Hey, I can use the poke'mon I just caught. That could work." I smiled. "You're on!"

** OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Gary and I were standing quite a few yards apart. Leaf was standing in the middle on the side lines. She was refereeing. She spoke up. "This will be a one on one battle between Diamond and Gary. Trainers ready to go?" We nodded. "Ok and begin!" She raised both of her arms in the air.

"Chimchar! Let's go!" I threw my poke'ball. Chimchar came out. "Shinx come out!" Gary threw his poke'ball. A small blue, black, and yellow cat like poke'mon came out. It had a tail that looked like there was a star missing a point at the end. "What's that poke'mon?" I asked as I pulled out my poke'dex. "Shinx the flash poke'mon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. Its fur glows when its in trouble," said the poke'dex.

I was a little worried. This poke'mon was no slacker. Just from looking at its fur, I could tell Gary was already doing a great job raising it. "An electric poke'mon. This may be hard," I commented. Gary slightly smirked. I could tell that was just his attitude. "You can have the first move," he said. I smiled. "Thanks Gary. Now Chimchar use scratch!"

Chimchar started to run towards Shinx at full speed! Gary looked like he was expecting something like that. I was already getting really worried. "Shinx spark!" Gary told Shinx what to do. Shinx generated a bunch of electricity in its body. When Chimchar went to scratch it was shocked! "No Chimchar!" I exclaimed. "You see, you have to be careful when you have the first move. Never use a head on attack that quick, it's way too easy to counter," Gary explained to me.

I had to think for a moment. I guess he was right. That was pretty stupid of me. I looked over at Leaf. She still had that weird emotion. Could it be jealousy? In the mean time, "Shinx use iron tail!" I turned my attention back to the battle. I had to think of something quick! "Uh…OH! Chimchar ember!" Chimchar launched the ember attack at a charging Shinx.

Gary looked like he had planned that too. This was getting worse and worse. "Shinx destroy that ember with iron tail!" Shinx used its tail and smashed the ember to pieces. The iron tail smashed into Chimchar! "No Chimchar!" I exclaimed. Chimchar looked really weak. "Chimchar hang in there please!" I begged.

Chimchar stood up. Something strange started to happen. Chimchar looked like its whole body was on fire! "What's going on?" I asked. Gary and Leaf observed Chimchar. "Of course! Its blaze ability is working!" said Gary shocked. "What does that mean?" I asked. "Chimchar's fire moves are way more powerful 'cause its in danger!" said Leaf.

I looked at Chimchar in complete shock. "Ok Chimchar ready to do this?" I asked. Chimchar started to generate fire in its mouth! It started to spin! It looked like a wheel made of fire! "I know! That's a flame wheel!" I said. Chimchar's flame wheel smashed directly into Shinx! "Great job Chimchar!" "Shinx use bite!" Gary commanded. Shinx launched towards Chimchar. It bit Chimchar sending it to the ground! "Chimchar!" I exclaimed.

Leaf observed Chimchar. "Chimchar is unable to battle! Gary and Shinx win!" she said. Shinx barked looking happy. It ran over to Gary. Gary pet it and put it back in the poke'ball. I walked over to my Chimchar. I picked it up. "Chimchar are you ok?" I asked. Chimchar looked weak. Gary and Leaf walked over to me. "We should probably heal Chimchar," said Leaf.

** OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

Gary and Leaf helped me heal Chimchar. Gary went off to go do some research so Leaf and I were talking.

"Leaf why were you acting so weird earlier?" I asked. Leaf looked around for a moment. She didn't answer. "You looked jealous," I said. She decided to say something. "You were so flirting with him," she said. My eyes widened. "WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Leaf started to crack up. "I was kidding! I wanted to see you freak out!" Leaf continued to laugh. "That was so weird!" I said. Leaf finally stopped laughing. "I know," she said. "It was for fun and it was a test." I thought for a moment and realized what she meant. "No I'm not a fan girl that'll pay fifty dollars for a water bottle he drank out of." Leaf and I both laughed.

I thought for a moment and decided to ask about her behavior again. "Leaf," I started. Leaf looked at me. "Seriously, what was wrong?" Leaf let out a sigh. "The truth is, I guess I was little jealous of the attention you were getting. He's really nice, but I wish he was that way towards me more. Instead of other people." I let out sigh. "He makes fun of you a lot right?" I asked. Leaf nodded. "You do realize he makes fun of you because he likes you," I said. Leaf's eyelids fell. "You're crazy." I shook me head. "Hey that's a guy for you."

Leaf kept thinking about what I had said. And I kept thinking about what would make her upset about the 'attention'. I finally realized it. "Leaf," I started. "What?" she turned her head. "Look you're headed to Jubilife City and then to Oreburgh City for his gym badge right?" Leaf nodded. "Well he's not earning badges but we're going there. Why?" I smiled. "I'll be headed to Floaroma Town. So I'll be out of your hair in no time." I winked. Leaf slightly blushed. "Shut up," she said. "But, thank you." We both smiled and hugged.

Later in the day, Leaf and I trained together. We didn't battle however. Leaf seemed really happy after a while. "I'm in a good mood right now, so," she started. I looked at her skeptically. "What?" I asked. She smiled. "Since you're out on your own for the first time. And we're headed to the same place, you can come with us, UNTIL we reach Jubilife City." My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked. Leaf nodded. "But then you hit the road," she said. "Deal!" I said. We both smiled. I thought for a moment. "Are you sure it'll be ok with Gary?" I asked. She shrugged. "I really don't care what he thinks," she joked. I laughed.

Leaf, Gary and I were almost at Jubilife City, but it started to get dark. So we set up camp. I was thinking in my mind that I was surprised Gary was ok with me being there. I was also surprised Leaf even offered. I had been collecting fire wood. I quietly walked back to the camp sight. I saw Gary and Leaf talking. I could barely hear them. I heard Leaf talking. "What if she never leaves! I love my sister, but how annoying would it be if my little sister fallowed us everywhere!" I looked down sad. I heard Gary but in. "She's just a little girl." I had a look of annoyance now. I hated when people called me little.

I walked over to them with the fire wood. "Hey guys," I said. They looked at me. Gary reached over and pulled Leaf's hat over her eyes. "Pesky girl," he said in a teasing voice. Leaf fixed her hat and started yelling. "DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Leaf can I talk to you alone?" I asked. Gary walked away, and Leaf walked over to me. "What?" she asked. "If you didn't want me here why did you offer?" I asked. Leaf looked surprised. "You weren't supposed to hear that," she said looking sad. "Do you want me gone?" I asked. "No, not all the time," she said. I was confused. "I want to see you 'cause you're my little sister. But I want to be with Gary too." I smiled. "Relax. I'll be here for like, a day, then I'll go on my own. But I'll see you on the road. That way you can still be alone with him." Leaf smiled at me. "Thank you for understanding Diamond," she said. I smiled. "You're welcome," I said.

After some more time, we all went to sleep. Tomorrow we would reach Jubilife City! And I would enter my first poke'mon contest.

~To Be Continued…

**Hey guys! Well this was my first attempt at an episode like story. And my first attempt at a multi-shipping story. Yeah I know Gary was a little OC like, but I needed Leaf to be jealous. Don't worry Josh you'll come in! I hope you guys enjoyed. Well see you soon! HUGE pokefan~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! WASSUPIE? (lol) Well here's chapter 2 episodes 3 & 4. :) I hope you enjoy! See ya at the end!**

Diamond's Sinnoh Adventure Chapter 2

Episode 3 I'm a Part of a Jubilife Sister Reunion

I woke up early in the morning. I looked around me, Gary and Leaf were still asleep. I crept away hoping I wouldn't wake them up. Luckily I didn't. If I remembered anything about my sister from when I was younger, it was that she needed a lot of sleep. If you woke her up early she would not be pleasant. I walked far away from our camp site so I could train. I let out Budew so we could train. Budew was doing really great. It knew the moves, Mega Drain, Absorb, Stun Spore, and Water Sport. I was trying to come up with a good combination that I could use in the contest. My mom always told me, the poke'mon is always the star. After about an hour of training I went back to Leaf and Gary. They were both still asleep. I couldn't resist. I snuck up behind Leaf.

"BOO!" I shouted. Leaf and Gary sat up and screamed. Leaf grabbed onto Gary. I started laughing my butt off. "AHH HA, HA, HA! THAT WAS AWESOME!" I shouted. Leaf and Gary both glared at me. After a minute Gary started to laugh, but Leaf kept her glare going. "It was just a joke Leaf," I said. Leaf just stared at me. I wasn't sure what was going on. "RAWR!" Leaf suddenly snarled at me. I screamed. She scared me have to death! "Are we even?" I asked. "I suppose so," she said.

Later in the day we continued to head towards Jubilife City. While walking I saw a wild Buneary. "A wild Buneary!" I said. I pulled out my poke'dex. "Buneary the rabbit poke'mon. You can tell how it feels by the way it rolls its ears. When its scared, both ears are rolled up." Gary and Leaf looked over and saw it too. "Ooo! I wanna catch it!" I said pulling out my poke'ball. "Wait!" Gary put his hand in front of me. "What?" I asked. Gary took a good look at the Buneary. "I thought so," he said. I was confused. "That Buneary is just a baby, and its parents are over there." I looked and sure enough there were two bigger Buneary near the little one. "So I should leave it alone…" I said disappointed.

Gary pulled out his laptop. I looked at it. There was all kinds of information. Half of it I couldn't even understand. He was bringing up all kinds of different windows with endless lines of information. I was just watching thinking 'oh my gosh'! "How in Arceus' name do you learn all that stuff?" I asked. Gary chuckled. "Years and years of research." I couldn't believe he could understand everything that was coming up. "How long have you been doing this research?" He thought for a moment. "About three years or so." I was really surprised. I always thought Gary would always be a trainer, never a researcher. "How did you know that Buneary was a baby?" I asked. "I could tell because its ears were way too small to be an adult. Plus with it being near two bigger ones it was obvious."

****

Towards the end of the day we _finally _reached Jubilife City! "YES! FINALLY!" I shouted. "Thank Arceus we're here," said Leaf. I smiled. "I'm so glad I can sleep in a real bed!" Leaf rolled her eyes. "If you're having problems after two nights, good luck with the rest of your journey." My eyelids fell. Sigh. The three of us walked up to a huge building. It was a plain white with a big red P on the front, and it was unbelievable in size. This was apparently the poke'mon center. We walked into the poke'mon center. It was huge on the outside and inside. "Hi Nurse Joy," said Leaf. There was a lady wearing a nurse outfit, with pink hair in two rings, and a white hat with a pink cross. "Hi Leaf good to see you again," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know her?" I asked. "Gray and I were here before little sis," said Leaf. "Ohhhhh!" Nurse Joy smiled. "So Leaf is your younger sister staying with you?" she asked. Leaf looked around for a moment. I tapped her shoulder. She looked at me. I winked to tell I would be fine. Leaf smiled and turned to Nurse Joy. "She'll be staying in her own room."

Nurse Joy set everything up. Leaf and Gary had their room and I had mine. I was given a card key so I could get into my room. I looked at my key card, room #221. I walked down a hallway lined up with rooms. I finally found my room. I unlocked it and walked in. It was really nice. The walls were painted a pale green, there was a bathroom, and two beds, and a night stand next to one of the beds. I plopped my bag onto the bed and sat down. Finally a real bed!

Later I walked outside the poke'mon center. I walked to the outskirts of Jubilife City. It was truly beautiful there. There were some trees that bared fruit. I observed the fruit that was hanging on the vine. They looked like big blue berries. I reached into my bag, pulled out a poke'mon trainer book, and flipped to the berry section. These were oran berries. Very healthy for poke'mon and people. I picked a few and put them in my bag.

As the day progressed I had been trying to learn a few things about poke'mon. I had trained my poke'mon and picked up a pamphlet about poke'mon contests. There were two rounds. The first round was the preliminary competition, and the second round was the battle competition. In the preliminary round you had to do your best to show off your poke'mon and their beauty. In the battle competition, the objective was to beat your opponent and show off your poke'mons beauty at the same time. Mom made this look easy, but this was going to be really tricky…

I was reading my pamphlet and watching the sunset. It was really pretty. I was sitting on a hill watching. There was a lake near me, so I could the sun reflecting on the lake. It looked like it was sparkling with an orange glow. Truly beautiful. I walked over to another area. I could have sworn I saw my sister. I looked over, and saw Leaf sitting next to Gary. They were sitting together watching the sunset. I could see their hands were touching as well. "Awwwww." I said quietly. I got on my hands and knees and crept near them. I crept around and got a front view of them.

I wanted a front view so I could take a picture with the cell phone mom gave me. I saw Leaf lean her head on Gary's shoulder, while he put his arm around her. I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture. It made a *Cha chick* noise, but luckily they didn't hear it. Phew.

****

**The Next Morning…**

I woke up the next morning feeling great! I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed my stuff, and walked out of my room. I walked out of the poke'mon center, and to the contest arena. It was a huge place. The contest was going to take place here, and it was where I would register to enter the contest. I walked inside and up to the front desk, and saw Leaf! "Leaf! You're entering too!" I asked. Leaf turned around and nodded. "Yeah that's why we came here. I'm entering a contest and Gary's doing some research," she said. "I'm still in awe that he can understand what comes up on that computer." Leaf nodded. "I know same here. Well good luck. Get registered and I'll see you at the contest." Leaf left the contest arena.

Finally I made eye contact with the lady at the counter. "Um I'm here to enter the contest," I said. The lady smiled. "Is this your first contest?" she asked. I nodded. "Yes, mam." She smiled again. She reached underneath her desk and pulled out a few things. There was a tray holding, a hallow blue case for a poke'ball, two small envelopes, and a contest guide book. "Here's everything you'll need. Just let me see your poke'dex and I'll set everything up." I smiled. "Great thank you." I handed her my poke'dex. She put my poke'dex in some sort of slot. All of my information came up on the computer. My poke'dex came out of the slot and she handed it back to me. "Ok Diamond everything's in order." Apparently she now knew my name. "Thank you very much." I picked everything up off the tray and left the arena.

I walked outside to check out what I had been given. The hallow blue ball mom said was called a ball capsule. I opened the small, little envelopes to find some sort of stickers. I remembered hearing about these form mom as well. These were seals. You put them on the ball capsule to make a super, stylish entrance for your poke'mon. I put Chimchar's poke'ball in the ball capsule and put a heart seal on the ball capsule. "Chimchar come on out!" I said as I threw my poke'ball.

Chimchar emerged from the poke'ball. But it wasn't only Chimchar. The seal made a huge pink heart come out too. When Chimchar was white the heart stayed still, but when Chimchar turned normal the heart exploded into tiny, little hearts that flew everywhere. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is gonna work great!" I smiled. I returned Chimchar.

After a little while of training I went to the poke'mon center. When I walked in I couldn't believe my eyes! "Dawn!" I exclaimed. Dawn turned around and ran over to me. "Diamond! YAY! So good to see you!" she said. I smiled. "Good to see you two, and you'll never guess who I ran into!" Dawn looked excited. "Who? Who!" I waited a moment before answering. "Leaf!" Dawn's jaw dropped. "Oh my Arceus! NO WAY!" I smiled. "Way! Let's see if we can find them!" While running Dawn looked confused. "Them?" I mentally smacked myself. "My bad. She's with Gary." Dawn thought for a moment, then remember who he was. "Ohhhhh!"

After a while of running we finally spotted Leaf and Gary. "Hey guys!" I shouted as Dawn and I walked up to them. Leaf smiled. "Dawn so good to see you!" she hugged Dawn. "I've missed you!" said Dawn. Suddenly a girl with curly, blue hair ran up to us. "Destiny!" we all exclaimed. "Whoa! Hey everyone!" she said. I laughed. "Dang, this is one big Jubilife sister reunion!" We all laughed.

****

Later in the day we all got to catch up. This was going to be a crazy contest. Dawn introduced her new friends, Ash and Brock to Destiny and I. Leaf and Gary already knew them. Apparently Ash and Gary had been huge rivals for a while now. I kept thinking about a contest battle between four sisters. Yikes. I was in my room listening to music. A teenage girl named Demi Lovato was my idol. I wanted to be a star like her someday. I had even tried my hand at song writing, but I didn't exactly having much to write about… While jamming out to my music I was reading more about contests. I was getting more and more nervous about tomorrow. Tomorrow I would enter my first contest. Mom said she had sent me a dress to wear, but I was afraid I wouldn't get it in time. So far it looked like I wouldn't.

After a few more minutes, there was knock. I opened the door to see Nurse Joy. "Hello, Diamond correct?" she asked. I nodded. "Yes, that's correct. Why?" I asked. Nurse Joy handed me package. "This is from your mom," she said. I was ecstatic! "Oh my Arceus! My dress! Thank you Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy smiled. "You're welcome Diamond. I'll see you at the contest." Nurse Joy left. I went into the bathroom and changed into my dress.

I walked out in my new dress. It was beautiful! It was a long pink dress, with sequins, and sparkles. It came with a matching chocker, and matching shoes. It was way too cute! "This is so cute!" I said looking in the mirror. "I wonder how Leaf is doing." I went back into the bathroom and got changed.

I walked outside to go train. I walked to an empty area. I was about to star when I thought I saw Leaf. I ran over and saw her with Gary. I hid behind a bush and watched. Leaf was training and Gary was on his laptop. "When aren't they together?" I asked myself quietly. Leaf walked away from Gary and towards me! I started to walk away when, "Freeze!" said Leaf.

Dang! I turned around. Leaf looked like she was gonna shoot me. "Were you spying on us?" she asked. I shook me head. "N-no! I was just walking by when I saw you guys. Leaf looked skeptical. "I know that look Diamond! He's just a friend!" she protested. I waved my hands in front of my face. "Ok, ok! I believe you!" Leaf walked back over to Gary. I went somewhere different to train.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Leaf said. One minute I see them watching to sunset, and one minute she says 'he's just a friend'! Yeah right! I knew there was something going between them. I just knew it! I went back to the poke'mon center. I walked into my room. There was a small package on my bed. I opened it up. There was a book and a note. The note read out, _Dear Diamond. How are you sweetie? I miss you. I sent you a journal so you can write how you're feeling. I wish you luck in the contest. I'll be watching. Call me if you need to. I'll see you soon sweetie. Mom~_

I smiled as I read the note. I picked up the journal. There was a lock on it with a key. Guess mom knew me quite well. I always wanted protection of my privacy. I used the key and opened my journal. I started to write in it. After about fifteen minutes of writing I was done for the day. It was already 8:00 p.m. anyway. I looked back and read what I had written. I had written, _Dear dairy or journal. Well so far my journey has been really fun. I caught a new poke'mon Budew. AND I ran into Leaf and Gary! I barely remembered them it had been so long! Gary makes me laugh and so does Leaf. Gary does all this crazy research its unbelievable! Leaf is really great with her poke'mon too. The dress mom sent me is so cute! Dawn and Destiny showed up too. Dawn made two new friends Ash and Brock. I just know I KNOW that Leaf and Gary like each other. Leaf said I could be her brides maid when we were little, so I should probably start planning their wedding. ^_^ __J__ Well g2g. _

That night I went to bed listening to music. When I turned it off I heard a TV. I knew Gary and Leaf were right next to me. I walked outside of the poke'mon center. I knew that if I knocked on the door I'd never know what was really going on. I looked through their window. They were watching a scary movie. It looked like 'Friday the 13th'. I looked over and saw Leaf holding onto Gary with her eyes snapped shut. Gary looked over and saw me. His eyes widened. So did mine. I smiled awkwardly. It looked like he mouthed something like, 'zip it'. I giggled and left.

****

**The next morning…**

I woke up in the morning excited. Today was the contest! I got ready for the day. But I wouldn't put on my dress until later this afternoon. I went to the poke'mon centers cafeteria. I had some chocolate chip pancakes. After I was done eating I fed all of my poke'mon. I walked to the main area in the poke'mon center. I saw Dawn showing her dress to Ash and Brock. She was twirling and smiling. Something told me she liked Ash. But I decided not to ask for now. I saw Leaf and Gary talking over by the door. I walked over to them. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked. By my tone Gary could tell I was wanting to tease about what I saw last night. He grabbed my arm. "Can I talk to you alone? Ok good," he said as he dragged me away.

After we were out of hearing distance he let me go. "I'm begging you don't being up last night!" he said. I looked at him confused. "Ok look Leaf doesn't even remember! She was half asleep and that's a good thing!" I smirked. "You like my sister!" I said in a teasing voice. Gary looked like he was going to pull out a gun and shoot me. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He held it above my head where I couldn't reach it. "Keep your mouth shut and this is yours," he said. I tried to jump and reach it. "Deal!" I couldn't reach it even while jumping. I hated being about eight inches shorter. He brought it down to my level. "Here. Just be quiet." I grabbed the money and left.

"Wow…He must have been really, REALLY desperate for last night not to be brought up," I said to myself. I walked out of the poke'mon center. I went to a near by store called Claris. I went inside and bought a pair of earrings to match my dress. The earrings were silver with pink hearts. Cute!

****

I was in the contest arena girls dressing room. I had put on my dress and put in my new earrings. I had put my hair a pony tail, and had my bangs in yellow heart shaped hair pins on each side of my face. I was ready. I walked backstage where all the contestants waited for their turns to perform. Friend and family of the contestants could go backstage too. Backstage, there were seats, and TV's to watch the performances. The contest was about to start! I was so excited. I saw Dawn walk up me.

"Hi Diamond!" she said. "Hi Dawn," I said. Dawn was wearing an adorable dress. It was pink like mine, but it was more fluffy instead of straight. It had a thick white top area that had red ribbons on the left side, and a big red bow at the waist. Her hair was in a ponytail too, the same style as mine. "That is so cute!" I said. Dawn smiled. "Thanks!" "Hey guys!" someone said. Dawn and I turned. It was Destiny. She had the same dress as Dawn except in purple.

"CUTE!" we exclaimed. Destiny smiled. "Thanks!" Leaf walked up to us. She was wearing a long purple dress that came down to her ankles. It had some sequins at the top. Her hair was down as usual but you see it better without the hat. She had matching purple heals, and a chocker with a purple flower on the side. "Wow Leaf! It's been a long time since I've seen this side of you," I said. Leaf was a huge tomboy. So to see her in a dress was a surprise.

Leaf just laughed. Gary walked up to her. "It's almost time," he said. He looked at me, Dawn, and Destiny. "Wow I almost forgot at how much alike you guys look. It's kind of creepy." Our eyelids fell. "Well C'mon! Leaf and I couldn't tell you apart for the first year!" We all laughed. Gary looked at Leaf. His eyes made him look like he was day dreaming or something. I noticed he was blushing. I lightly giggled. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He looked at me skeptically. I waved my finger around my cheek and mouthed, 'blush'! He shook his head. The blush went away. Just in time because Leaf turned around to face him. "Well you should probably take your seat," she said. He nodded. "Good idea." He left.

The lights went on in the contest arena! The stage was huge! It had a giant red ribbon in the middle. There were three connected stands for the judges. There were hundres of red seats surrounding the stage. A woman came out on stage. She was the MC. She was wearing a long yellow dress that showed her pink undershirt, and a her pink skirt. Her hair was orange, short and curled up. She began to speak into the microphone. "Thank you all for coming! It's time for this years Jubilife City poke'mon contest! My name is Marian. I will be your MC today. Now I know you all have been waiting patently. So now it's time to be rewarded. This is what the winner of this contest will receive. The beautiful Jubilife ribbon!" she said. She held up a blue ribbon with a heart shaped yellow center.

"Now let's meet our panel of judges. All of our judges are known for being fair, but firm. First we have Mr. Contesta." Marian pointed to a man wearing a red suit with a black bow tie. He had black hair with a stripe of white in the middle. "Now the head of the poke'mon fan club, Mr. Sukizu." Marian pointed to a man wearing a black suit, with black hair. "And last but not least we have Jubilife cities very own Nurse Joy!" I smiled. These looked like fair judges. Marian brought out the Jubilife ribbon again. "And now what you've been waiting for! The battle for this ribbon will now begin!" she said. Destiny, Dawn, Leaf and I all looked at each other. Only one of us was getting that ribbon. Arceus only knew who it was gonna be. I could only look my sisters in the eye. Saying that I wasn't going down without a fight.

**~To Be Continued… **

Episode 4 I Enter My First Contest

My sisters and I looked like we were going to shoot each other. Dawn, Destiny, and I were really serious with it being our first contest. I had no idea why Leaf looked so uptight. Leaf walked away. I thought maybe she was mad at me…

Marian was about to introduce the first contestant. "Now welcome to the stage, a young lady all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. Please welcome Leaf!" she said. "Oh," I said quietly. Phew.

Leaf walked out onto the stage. She slightly waved to someone in the audience. I was pretty sure it was Gary. She pulled out her poke'ball that was in the ball capsule. "Altaria let's go!" Leaf said spinning around as she threw her poke'ball. A big poke'mon came out with yellow notes from the seal. It was a blue bird, with clouds for wings. "What's that poke'mon?" I asked as I pulled out my poke'dex. "Altaria, the humming poke'mon. It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream." I was surprised. This poke'mon seemed so elegant. "If I have to battle her…I'm dead," I said quietly.

Leaf smirked. "Ok Altaria sing!" she said. Altaria lifted its wings in the air and began to sing. A beautiful voice came from Altaria. Music notes emerged from Altaria as it sung. They were of all different colors. Pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, red every color you could think of. The notes began to swirl around Altaria. The colors from the notes began to reflect off of Altaria's cloud like wings. The wings started to glow like rainbow. Altaria looked _and _sounded beautiful. Usually a sing attack made the opponent fall asleep. But this was just really peaceful. Everyone was in a trance. "Beautiful," I said in a daze. When the poke'dex said it made you feel like you were in a dream, it wasn't kidding. "So graceful," said Dawn. "Magical is the word," said Destiny.

Leaf snapped her fingers and Altaria stopped. The performance was over. The whole stadium cheered! Leaf and Altaria curtsied. Leaf returned Altaria and walked backstage. I walked up to her. "Leaf that was incredible!" I said. Leaf smiled. "Thanks Diamond. Ha, ha break a leg," she walked off. I was getting more and nervous by the second. I looked over where Leaf had walked off. Gary was standing there waiting for her. I pulled out my cell phone. Leaf and Gary hugged each other. I took the picture. "This is soooo going in the photo album," I said quietly. "What's that?" someone asked. "AHHH!" I turned around. Luckily it was just Dawn. "Oh Dawn it's just you. I thought you might have been Leaf," I said. Dawn laughed. "Why would you be scared of Leaf?" she asked. I pulled up the pictures I took. Dawn's jaw hit the ground. "If she saw that she would kill you." I nodded. "Yeah I know." I sweat dropped.

Later a few more contestants performed. Marian was about to introduce the next contestant. "Now making his Jubilife City debut, say hi to Ash!" she said. Ash came out on stage. Apparently he didn't know a lot about Sinnoh contests. He was in his normal clothes. I looked at Dawn. "So he's a coordinator too?" I asked. Dawn shook her head. "No, just his poke'mon wanted to enter," she said. "Ohhhhh."

Ash pulled out his poke'ball. "Aipom I choose you!" said Ash as he threw his poke'ball. Aipom came out along with multi colored stars. "What's that poke'mon?" I asked as I pulled out my poke'dex. "Aipom the long tail poke'mon. Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself up in the air." I was surprised. This looked like a strong poke'mon. "Aipom use swift!" Aipom spun around incredibly fast and launched hundres of yellow stars from its tail. The swift attack smashed into the stars from the seal. The stars all exploded into sparkles that rained down on the crowd! "Double team!" Aipom used the double team attack. It made about five to six other Aipom's in the air! "K now use focus punch!" Aipom's tail lit up white and it started to spin like a tornado! It smashed all the fake Aipom's one by one! Marian looked impressed. "Wow! It took out its own double team using focus punch! What a display!" Ash bowed and went back stage. "That was a really good performance," I said quietly.

****

Marian stepped forward. "Now for our next contestant! Here's Zoey!" A girl with short red hair walked on stage. She was wearing a long white shirt the had a cape in the back, and long blue pants with black stripes. She pulled out her poke'ball. "Misdreavus curtain!" said Zoey as she threw her poke'ball. All that came out was a thick fog. You could faintly see the shape of the poke'mon. Zoey smiled. "Now double team!" Misdreavus made many copies of itself in the fog. They all formed together to make a giant Misdreavus. But you still couldn't see what it looked like. "Confuse ray!" A purple beam came from the poke'mon. The fog cleared. Many of the copies of poke'mon came out. A small gray poke'mon with what appeared to be a red gem necklace came out. It looked really mysterious. I pulled out my poke'dex. "Misdreavus the screech poke'mon. It likes playing mischievous tricks, such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night." Zoey looked determined. "Shock wave!" Misdreavus started to light up yellow. It sent waves of electricity above the audience. It was amazing! The electricity finally exploded and made yellow sparkles rain down. The crowd cheered.

I was getting more and more nervous. The competition looked really tough… I was feeling really doubtful. I went to look for Leaf. She could tell me what to do about it. I looked around the corner. I saw her talking to Gary. I tried to stay out of sight. I could faintly hear what they were saying. I heard Leaf say something. Then Gary said something to her. I was pretty sure it was good luck. I kept watching. Gary leaned closer to Leaf. After a moment there lips touched. Leaf wrapped her arms around Gary's neck. My mouth dropped to the ground just about. I slapped my hand over my mouth. I turned away and took a deep breath. I looked back. OH MY GOSH! They were still kissing! After a moment they pulled away. I removed my hand from my mouth. It was still hanging open.

I could not believe what I just saw. I could finally hear them. "You see this is why I was afraid Diamond would fallow us everywhere. We would have to hide everything," said Leaf looking worried. Gary pulled Leaf closer to him. "Even if she did know I think it would be fine," he said. Leaf smiled. "I know gare bear I just don't want to take that chance." I mouthed what Leaf said thinking "WHAT THE HELL"! Then I pointed at my tongue, 'cause ew! I turned my attention back to my sister and lover boy. They quickly kissed again and Gary walked away. Leaf started to walk towards me. I ran back around the corner and quickly sat down. Leaf walked over to me. "Hi Diamond," she said.

I smiled trying to look innocent. "Hi Leaf," I said. Leaf looked skeptical. I silently swallowed. "So what's up?" I asked. "Nothing," she said trying to look innocent herself. "And now for our next contestant! It's Destiny!" Leaf and I turned to the screen. Destiny was about to perform. Destiny stepped forward. "Turtwig let's go!" she said as she threw her poke'ball. Turtwig came out along with blue fire. The fire faded right away for some reason. "Turtwig use synthesis!" Turtwig started to light up a bright yellow. "Now!" Turtwig started shining even brighter! All of a sudden large beam of light came from Turtwig! The light vanished. The crowd cheered. Destiny walked off the stage.

I was stunned. For her first time that was really, really good. I was feeling more and more uneasy. I looked at Leaf. Her facial expression made her look like she felt like she had nothing to worry about. "You look confident," I said. She smiled. "Yep! You don't look too confident though." I slightly frowned. "The competition looks really tough so I'm a little worried." Leaf put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry you'll do fine." I smiled. "Thanks."

I turned my attention back to the screen. "Next up making her contest debut Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Dawn stepped on the stage. She looked really nervous. But she looked fine after a moment. "Ok it's show time!" Dawn pulled out her poke'ball. "Alright Piplup spotlight!" she said as she threw her poke'ball. A small blue penguin poke'mon came out along with clear bubbles. "There's that Piplup," I said pulling out my poke'dex. "Piplup the penguin poke'mon. It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its trainer." I swallowed. "Good thing I didn't pick that one," I said quietly. "Now Piplup bubble beam!" said Dawn looking determined. Piplup launched bright blue bubbles the swirled into a tornado with the clear bubbles. "Now use peck!" Piplup's beak started to glow white. It grew larger and pointed out straight. It jumped in the air and destroyed all of the bubbles. It exploded into blue sparkles that rained down.

I was in awe. That was incredible. Dawn curtsied and left the stage. I felt like I was going to die. EVERYONE put on a great performance. I was feeling so nervous. I was starting to shake. "Diamond clam down!" said Leaf. I turned my attention to her. "But everyone else did so well. I'm wondering if me entering my first contest so early was such a good idea or not," I said. Lead sighed. "You really need to have more confidence." I looked down sad. She was right. I was being really dumb. A man walked up to us. "You're up next Diamond," he said. I stood up. "Ok thank you." I walked down the hall. I could see the crowd. My stomach started to turn. I was moments away from my contest debut.

"Now here's the third sister from the Summer's family! Making her contest debut! Please welcome Diamond!" said Marian. I walked out onto the stage. I pulled out my poke'ball. "Ok! Budew let's go!" I said as I threw my poke'ball. Budew came out along with a big pink heart. The heart exploded into mini hearts. I took a deep breath. "Budew water sport!" Budew launched water into the air. The sun along with the water made a rainbow! "Now use mage drain!" Budew absorbed the rainbow and made itself look like a rainbow poke'mon. The crowd cheered! I actually got a big hand! I smiled. "Thank you everyone!" I shouted. I walked backstage. Leaf was standing right in the hall waiting for me. "You did great," she said as we walked backstage. "Thanks. My heart was beating like a drum!" I said. I fell down to my knees. "Diamond are you ok?" Leaf panicked. I laughed. "I'm just messing with ya. I'm just so glad it's finally over." Leaf laughed. "You little!"

****

Two more contestants performed. Now the judges were thinking about who would go to the second round and who would go home. I was getting more and more anxious. I was worried I wouldn't make it to the next round. What if I completely blew it? Dawn and Destiny walked over to me and Leaf. "Hey guys," they said. "Hey," we replied. Dawn took a deep breath. "I'm so nervous I won't make it through," she said. I nodded. "I know what you mean," I said looking down. We all looked up at the screen. Marian stepped forward. "Now here are the ten contestants that have made it through to the second round. On screen!" Leaf's picture came up first. No surprise. Then Zoey's picture came up. Two random people came up. Ash's picture came up. Two more random people. Dawn's picture came up! Destiny's came up as well! There was one spot let open. After a moment, my picture came up! "I made it! YES!" I cheered. "We all made it through!" Dawn cheered. Marian came back on screen. "Now here are the pairings for the second round battles. All the pictures came up. I was facing some random person, Dawn was facing a random person, Ash was facing Zoey, a random facing a random, and Destiny facing Leaf. I was up first. Gulp.

I walked out on stage. I was standing a few yards away from my opponent. It was a girl with curly blonde hair, wearing a ruffled light orange dress. Marian was in the middle on the sidelines. "Now here's the first battle! Between Diamond, and Alex!" Alex and I exchanged 'you're going down looks'. "There's five minutes on the clock. Whoever has the most points at the end wins! However if on of the poke'mon faints the other will win. Now coordinators release your poke'mon!" Alex smirked. "Meditite kick her butt!" she said as she threw her poke'ball. A small white and blue human like poke'mon came out. It came out along with yellow notes. I pulled out my poke'dex. "Meditite the meditate poke'mon. It meditates to heighten its inner energy and to float in the air. It eats one berry a day." My eyes widened.

This was going to be a tough opponent. "Chimchar spotlight!" I said as threw my poke'ball. Chimchar came out along with rainbow hearts. Marian stepped forward. "And begin!" The clock started ticking down. "Chimchar use flame wheel!" Chimchar covered itself in its own fire and started to roll towards Meditite. Alex smirked. "Meditite meditate!" she said. Meditite had a blue light surrounding it. It dodged the flame wheel! "Wow! Meditite used Meditate and dodged the flame wheel!" said Marian. Alex looked like she was ready to kill me. "Meditite use drain punch!" Meditite hit Chimchar with its now yellow colored fist! "Chimchar!" I exclaimed. "GR! Chimchar use ember!" Chimchar launched the ember attack. It hit Meditite! Meditite looked incredibly weak! I guess it wasn't as strong as it looked. "Now use flame wheel again!" Chimchar hit Meditite with the flame wheel attack! Alex looked worried. "Meditite no! Wake up!" The judges put red X's on their screen. "And Diamond wins! She will move on the next round!" said Marian. I was surprised. "We won? I guess it wasn't that strong. Huh? Great job Chimchar!" I said.

I walked backstage. Dawn was waiting for me. I smiled as I walked up to her. "Hi Dawn!" I said. She smiled. "Congratulations!" she said. The battle between two people we didn't know started. Dawn and I started to talk. "So how's traveling with Ash and Brock?" I asked. Dawn seemed to freeze at the mention of Ash. Not Brock though. "Uh well it's a lot of fun! Hee, hee, hee…" I raised my eyebrow. "And?" Dawn looked around. "Well Ash is a really good friend. And he's helped me catch some good poke'mon." I smiled. "That's all I was curious about no need to worry." After the battle was over Dawn and I turned our attention to the screen. Marian stepped forward. "Our next battle is between to sisters! This should be quite a battle. On your left is Leaf! And on your right is Destiny!" This was going to be quite a battle.

"Staravia go!" said Leaf as she threw her poke'ball. A black bird poke'mon came out along with blue fire. It swirled around Staravia before disappearing as Staravia landed on the ground. I pulled out my poke'dex. "Staravia the starling poke'mon. They maintain huge flocks, although fierce scuffles break out between various flocks." I swallowed. If I had to battle that. Oh boy… "Shinx spotlight!" said Destiny as she threw her poke'ball. Shinx came out of its poke'ball along with a huge pink heart. "And begin!" said Marian. "Shinx start off with spark!" said Destiny. Shinx started to glow a bright yellow! It started to charge straight towards Staravia! "And Shinx starts out with a powerful spark attack! While its opponent seems wide open!" said Marian. Leaf smirked. "Now Staravia!" Staravia launched high into the sky. It dodged the attack without giving an inch. Destiny points went down! "Now! Fly!" Staravia launched towards the ground and smashed into Shinx!

Destiny looked freaked out. "Shinx are you ok?" Shinx got up. "Ok now use bite!" It charged towards Staravia to bite it! "Staravia Ariel ace!" said Leaf. Staravia started flying back and forth pounding Shinx like a punching bag! "And Shinx is being used as punching bag as Staravia gives it one hit after another!" said Marian. After a moment Staravia stopped and flew up high. "Shinx are you ok?" asked Destiny panicking. Shinx was barely able to stand. "Finish this up with brave bird!" said Leaf. Staravia started to glow a bright blue! It headed towards the ground! It quickly changed its direction and hit Shinx. Shinx rolled over and over, when it stopped it had swirls in its eyes. The judges put red X's on their screens. "Shinx is unable to battle! And Leaf will move on to the next round!" said Marian. Both Destiny and Lead returned their poke'mon and walked backstage. Dawn and I were stunned. "If she can beat Destiny like that…" Dawn started. "Then how will we beat her?" I finished. This contest was getting harder and harder. If I ever had to face her I don't know what I would do. And think this contest was just beginning.

**~To Be Continued… **

**Hey guys! I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this sucky chapter… **

**Dawn: It wasn't that bad. **

**Me: WA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!**

**Dawn: Few minutes ago.**

**May: Along with us. **

**Drew: Yeah. **

**Me: Ok what are you guys doing here?**

**May: Um we've been waiting for you to update your other story. **

**Me: Yeah sorry about that. I've had really bad writers block. Anyway. Please review. It's greatly appreciated! ^_^ SO SRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES! :( LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! SUP? Ok here's episodes 5&6! :D Well I'm really, REALLY trying to improve my writing so I'm trying a few new styles. So I hope it's ok.**

**Dawn: It'll be fine!**

**Me: Thanks Dawn. *Hugs her***

**May: When are you gonna update your other story?  
**

**Me: Patients Mrs. Hayden. I have writers block.**

**May: I'm gonna shoot you.**

**Me: Good luck with that. Story go! **

Diamond's Sinnoh Adventure Chapter 3

Episode 5: I Battle My Sister For the First Time!

As the contest continued I became more and more worried. With Leaf in this contest I was in big trouble. Leaf was incredible. She knew what to do with her poke'mon at all times. Gary better realize how lucky he is. My sister's really awesome. Well when she's not out to kill me that is. I had a feeling Leaf was going to win this contest. But I still had to try my hardest. Dawn was facing her opponent. I walked over to Leaf, who was surprisingly alone this time.

"Hi Leaf," I said sitting down next to her. Leaf turned to me and smiled.

"Hi Diamond. Good job in your battle," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks. You were really good too." Leaf continued smile at me. I'd never seen her looking so happy. I guess that kiss from Gary put her in a _really _good mood. Granted that was a good thing. If you've ever seen Leaf in a bad mood you'd know that it was frightening.

"So Leaf you spend a lot of time with Gary don't you?" I decided to see how good of a mood she was in. I was always the testy type. Leaf seemed frozen.

"Well he's a great friend. So we travel together…hee, hee, hee, hee…." I tried to hide my smirk the best I could.

"You just seemed to be more then friends." Leaf eyes widened. She looked around as if trying to come up with something to say.

"No silly!" She was acting _way _to giddy.

"Ok." I knew I wasn't going to get the truth out of her. Maybe I could get it out of Gary another time though. Leaf and I turned our attention to the screen. Dawn won her battle! Dawn curtsied and headed backstage. After a moment I looked to my left. Dawn walked over to Leaf and I.

"Great job Dawn!" I said. I was hoping she wouldn't realize that I didn't exactly watch…

"Thanks," she beamed. I smiled as I looked at the screen. Marian was about to introduce the next two competitors.

"And the next battle will be between Ash and Zoey!" Ash and Zoey walked out. Dawn seemed to light up seeing Ash. I wondered if she liked him. He may have been older then her but that really doesn't matter. Mom said dad was seven years older then her. Ash was only five years older. Dawn seemed to be very giddy about Ash. I giggled on the inside. So many potential couples! I smiled on the inside. I brought myself back to earth and watched the battle.

"Aipom I choose you!" said Ash as he threw his poke'ball. Aipom came out along with multi-colored stars. It did a flip and landed on its tail. It used its tail to stand up and until it got on its feet.

"Glameow curtain!" said Zoey as she threw her poke'ball. A gray cat poke'mon came out along with red confetti. I pulled out my poke'dex.

"Glameow the catty poke'mon. When it's happy, Glameow demonstrates beautiful movements of its tail, like a dancing ribbon."

'_Just like moms_,' I thought.

"Aipom go!" said Ash. Aipom started to charge towards Glameow!

"Stay Glameow," said Zoey. Glameow sat down while Aipom was charging at it!

"Fine with me Aipom focus punch!" Ash ordered. Aipom jumped in the air as its hand shaped tail lit up white. It launched it towards Glameow.

"Stop it Glameow!" said Zoey. Glameow used its spring like tail to grab Aipom's tail! Ash lost points since Zoey stopped the move. "Nice work Glameow. Now give Aipom a toss!" Glameow started to spin Aipom around in circles. When it let go Aipom was launched high into the air.

"Aipom snap out of it and use swift!" said Ash. Aipom opened its eyes and used the swift attack! Dozens of yellow stars came from its tail and started pounding Glameow! Aipom landed perfectly on the ground after launching its attack. So Zoey lost quite a few points.

"Glameow furry swipes lets go!" commanded Zoey. Glameow's claws came out of its paw ready to swipe. It headed right towards Aipom!

"Aipom double team go!" Aipom made at least eight copies of itself surrounding Glameow! Glameow looked around completely confused. All of the copies went back to Aipom behind Glameow! "Now use swift!" Aipom jumped high in the air and launched the yellow stars once again!

"Dodge and use furry swipes!" said Zoey. Glameow dodged the swift attack and used its furry swipes! The attack sent the swift right back at Aipom! Ash now had lost almost half of his points!

"Aipom focus punch!" Aipom's tail lit up white and launched towards Glameow!

"Glameow iron tail!" Glameow's tail lit up white as well. It stopped focus punch dead in its tracks just like before!

"Whoa it hit at the same time!" said Ash.

"Um not quite," said Zoey. "Straighten your tail!" Glameow straightened its tail hitting Aipom with both iron tail and its own focus punch! Aipom smashed into the ground looking really hurt. It struggled to get up. It was covered in scratches and bruises. The poor thing! Ash only had a quarter of his points left, while Zoey was only missing a quarter of her points! Ash was getting creamed.

"We've just passed the thirty second mark, and Zoey has a huge lead!" said Marian.

"So!" Ash said in an outburst. "Aipom we can't just let 'em beat us like this! Now focus punch!" Aipom stood up and ran towards Glameow preparing a powerful focus punch!

"Get ready to use shadow claw!" said Zoey. One of Glameow's paws lit up purple and expanded. It now had a ghostly purple shade surrounding its paw.

"Shadow claw?" Ash questioned seeming confused. "Alright now's our chance!"

"Wait a minute! Shadow claw's a ghost type move. It won't do anything to Aipom," I said.

"I don't think it's the hit that Zoey's going for," said Leaf seeming to know what Zoey was up to. Both the focus punch and shadow claw collided into each other! But the focus punch went through.

"Now's our chance!" yelled Ash. Aipom charged towards Glameow once again.

"Jump Glameow!" said Zoey. Glameow jumped high in the air making the focus punch miss! "Now Glameow iron tail!" Glameow's tail lit up white and slammed into Aipom!

"Aipom focus punch max power!" yelled Ash. Aipom charged towards Glameow! The clock was ticking down! 5-4-3-2-1! Aipom almost hit Glameow, but the clock timed out!

"And Zoey is our winner!" announced Marian. Zoey won. Wow she had to be a really good trainer. Ash looked down seeming disappointed. I looked over at Dawn.

"Poor Ash…" she said. "He would have won if that focus punch had hit." Wow. Dawn really did have strong feelings for Ash. She showed so much sympathy for Ash when he lost. All the battles were finished. The people moving to the semifinals were, Dawn, Zoey, Leaf, and me.

"The computer will now randomly pair the battles for the semifinals!" Dawn and Zoey's pictures came up.

"WAIT! If Dawn and Zoey are battling that means…" I panicked. Sure enough my picture came up next to Leaf's… "I'M DOOMED!" I shouted _way _too loud. Everyone looked at me like I had some sort of mental issue. I slowly walked towards Leaf. I looked at her my eyes shaking with fear. "Good luck," I said slowly. Leaf looked at me stern. Her stern face turned into a smile.

"Good luck to you too!" she said in her most friendly tone. I was confused. In the past she took battling so serious. But now it was like she had nothing to worry about. I guess she was positive she was going to beat me. Apparently she could tell some of what I was thinking. "Hey chin up! Just do your best!" I smiled.

"Thanks Leaf it's a deal!"

I walked down a small path way to get to the stage. I could faintly see the crowd. I could also faintly see Leaf across the stage. I swallowed hard. I was about to battle Leaf for the first time. Leaf and I both walked on stage. I was on the right and she was on the left.

"Now here's our first semi-final battle!" Marian started. "It's Diamond vs. Leaf! We've got five minutes on the clock! GO!"

"Chimchar spotlight!" I said as I threw my poke'ball. Chimchar came out along with blue fire. Chimchar landed on the ground ready to battle.

"Staravia," Leaf started. She kissed her poke'ball and then finished. "Let's go!" Staravia came out along with multicolored stars. Staravia remained airborne.

"Chimchar," I started. I was about to tell it to use scratch, but then I remembered what Gary taught me. 'When you use a head on attack it's easy to counter'. "Ember!" I finished quickly. Leaf looked surprised. As if she expected me to use a head on attack. Chimchar launched the ember attack. Pieces of fire launched towards Staravia.

"Quick Staravia dodge and counter with quick attack!" Staravia used it attack to dodge. It was head towards Chimchar! I had to think of something fast!

"Shield yourself with a flame wheel!" I said. Chimchar covered itself in the flame wheel. Staravia made sure not to hit Chimchar seeing how it was covered in fire. Instead Staravia went high into the air where Chimchar couldn't reach it. "Chimchar keep a sharp eye. Leaf has something up her sleeve." I tried to remember the other move Chimchar could use. Suddenly I remembered. "I know! Chimchar use flamethrower!" Chimchar launched a huge flame towards Staravia.

"Staravia brave bird!" Staravia lit up white and launched towards the flamethrower. It smashed through the flamethrower and hit Chimchar!

"Chimchar! Are you ok?" Chimchar stood up. "Good." '_Now what am I gonna do? Head on attacks won't work. And far away attacks won't work! What should I do?_'

"Well Diamond is missing half her points while still has all of her points. And Diamond only has three minutes to pull of what would be a huge upset!" said Marian.

"Ok let's get this done. Staravia sky attack!" said Leaf. Staravia started to glow white. It was preparing its attack. (**A/N: I've never seen a sky attack in the anime so I'm winging it!) **

"And Leaf has Staravia prepare one of the most powerful flying attacks! This could be the end of Chimchar and Diamond!"

"Chimchar look out!" I was panicking. I didn't know what to do! If that hit it was over! Staravia launched towards Chimchar! "Chimchar!" Staravia smashed towards Chimchar. There was dust everywhere. When it cleared there was a hole in the ground! "What the?"

"No way! We missed!" yelled Leaf. Chimchar popped out of the ground!

"Chimchar? Oh my gosh you learned dig! Now Staravia's weak from the sky attack! Now use flamethrower!" Chimchar launched the flamethrower towards Staravia. Staravia was finally hit!

"What a come back my Diamond and Chimchar! But looking at the score on the board," Marian started. I had only a quarter of my points left. And Leaf had half left. "Leaf still holds the lead and there is only thirty seconds left!" Marian finished.

"My only chance is for a quick knock out before the clock runs out! Ok Chimchar use dig!" Chimchar dug underground. Staravia was airborne. I needed to figure out how I could get to it.

"Staravia head towards the hole to get Chimchar!" said Leaf.

"That's what I was hoping you would do! Chimchar flamethrower!" I said. A huge flame came out of the hole! It hit Staravia! But Staravia was still looking strong! 

"Times up!" announced Marian. Both Leaf and I looked at the screen. "And Leaf is our winner!" I looked down a little sad.

"You did fantastic Chimchar. I'm so proud of you." Chimchar looked at me sad.

"_But I lost…_" it said to me. I smiled at it.

"Hey Leaf was a tough opponent, and you did great. You deserve a good rest." I returned Chimchar and curtsied. I walked back stage. The first person I saw was Destiny. "Hi," I said quietly.

"She's hard isn't she?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go call mom." I walked away. I left the contest arena main area and I went to the lobby. I got on the video phone and dialed my home.

"Hello?" my mom answered.

"Hi mom," I said quietly. She smiled at me.

"You did very good for your first time." I started to tear up.

"Thanks mom." She looked at me stern.

"Stop crying Diamond!" I looked at her startled. I wiped away my tears.

"*Sniff* I'm sorry mom."

"You don't have to apologize to me. Now, you don't need to call me every time something happens. I want you to know that now." I nodded.

"Right, ok. But who should I talk to?"

"You have Dawn, Destiny, and Leaf. You'll make friends on your journey and you can talk to them too. I'll be watching all of your contests. Good luck sweetie." I smiled.

"Thanks mom, buh-bye."

"Bye Diamond." Mom and I hung up. I walked into the girls dressing room to change back into my normal clothes. After I changed I sat down in the audience of the contest. I was in the second row. I could see Gary in the first row. I couldn't help but smirk. Dawn was facing Zoey. I had missed some of it but so far it was hard to tell who was winning! The points looked even!

"We're just passing the thirty second mark, and the semi-final stage is waiting to see who will be the winner!" said Marian.

"Now Buneary use dizzy punch one more time!" said Dawn. Buneary's ears started to glow all different colors!

"Use shadow claw on the ice Glameow!" said Zoey. Glameow used the shadow claw on the ice beneath it. The constant shadow claws sent ice shards right towards Buneary! Buneary was getting pounded by the ice! "Now use iron tail!" Glameow used its tail to jump high in the air! Its tail lit up white and smashed into Buneary! Buneary was sent the ground. It was struggling to try and get up.

"Buneary get up now! You can do it! Just be strong!" said Dawn.

"That's it times up!" said Marian. Everyone turned their attention to the screen. "And the one moving on to the final round is…Zoey!" The crowd cheered! Zoey curtsied. Dawn however looked sad, and so did Buneary.

"Buneary don't be sad. You were wonderful," said Dawn.

"Wow. Zoey really knows what she's doing," I said. Destiny nodded.

"Yeah. That Glameow is pretty amazing." Destiny and I walked out to the main lobby in the contest arena. Dawn was on the phone with mom. After a moment she walked up to us.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hi," we greeted. I smiled. I could almost tell what mom had said.

"Let me guess," I started. "Mom said to talk to your friends not her right?" I asked. Dawn nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"She told me the same thing." Dawn smiled.

"Well we should go watch to see who wins, Zoey or Leaf." Destiny and I nodded. Dawn, Destiny, and I all went to the contest audience and sat down. I looked at the points. Leaf had a _huge_ lead. And there was only one minute left!

"Glameow iron tail!" said Zoey. Glameow's tail lit up white and launched towards Staravia!

"Staravia dodge and use fly!" Staravia flew in the air and dodged the iron tail. It flew towards Glameow! It smashed directly into it! Glameow was on the ground with swirls in its eyes. The judges out red X's on their screens.

"Glameow is unable to battle! And Leaf is our Jubilife contest winner!" announced Marian. The crowd cheered as loud as ever! Leaf stood in the center of the stage. "Now Mr. Contesta will present Leaf with the Jubilife ribbon!" Mr. Contesta handed Leaf the ribbon in a tray. Leaf picked it up and held it in the air. "That'll do it for us here at the Jubilife contest. We'll see you next time next stage!"

After everyone cleared out of the contest, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Destiny, Leaf, Gary, and I were _all_ outside the city. The sun was starting to set. The sky was painted orange and yellow. There were two path ways, one way lead to Floaroma Town, and the other lead to Oreburgh City. Destiny and I were headed to Floaroma Town, and Dawn, Ash, Brock, Leaf, and Gary were headed to Oreburgh City.

"So Ash you're gonna try to get the Oreburgh badge?" asked Gary. Ash nodded.

"Yep!" Gary had a look on his face that told me he about to annoy Ash for fun.

"I bet I'll beat you there." Now Ash looked more mad then anything.

"No way! I'll get there first! Dawn, Brock let's go!" Ash took off. Dawn and Brock ran after him.

"Ash wait up!" they yelled. Destiny and I laughed.

"Well sis I'm gonna hit the road," said Destiny. I nodded.

"Ok I'll take a different route to Floaroma Town. Bye!" I said waving goodbye. Destiny waved goodbye and walked down the path. I turned to Leaf and Gary.

"Thanks for everything guys. Gary for teaching me about poke'mon, and Leaf for a great battle." Leaf and Gary both smiled.

"You put up a good fight. I had fun battling you," said Leaf.

"Our battle was good too," said Gary. I smiled.

"Thanks guys." Gary and Leaf looked at each other and smiled. They then looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused. Gary reached into his bag and pulled out a huge book.

"Here it's for you," he said. I took the book from him. It was a red book with yellow letters spelling 'poke'mon' on the front.

"Wow! Thanks!" I said beaming.

"That has everything you'll need to know. If you need help in battle or taking care of your poke'mon the book can help a lot."

"Thanks so much!" Leaf smiled. She pulled out a small, white square box with a red bow. I pulled on the bow to untie it. I opened the box. There was a poke'etch inside! A poke'etch was kind of like a watch, but it could do way more.

"Wow a poke'etch! I've been wanting one!" I said. Leaf smiled.

"I set it up with a Snorlax timer so you can make poffins," she said.

"That reminds me I need to learn how to make those."

"There's a place in Floaroma Town that gives lessons sometimes. Maybe you can catch a class." I smiled.

"Thank you for everything guys. I really appreciate it. But if you wanna catch up to Ash you may wanna hit the road." Gary pulled out a poke'ball.

"Ah we'll beat 'em there," he said as he threw his poke'ball. A huge bird poke'mon came out. I realized what he was up to.

"That is messed up dude!" I said laughing. Leaf's eyes widened.

"There is no way I'm riding on that bird!" she yelled.

"Please?" Gary begged. He gave her what appeared to be his kind of puppy dog eyes. My jaw dropped. That looked really, _really _hard to refuse. Leaf looked like she was about to scream.

"Fine!" she yelled. Gary had a satisfied look now.

"Get on." Leaf rolled her eyes and got on the bird. Gary got on in front of her.

"What poke'mon is that anyway?" I asked.

"Pidgeot," said Gary. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you guys later! Bye!" I waved goodbye. Gary and Leaf waved goodbye and Pidgeot took off. I looked at the path leading to Floaroma Town. I started to walk down the path. My first contest had come to a close. I learned a lot, reunited with all my sisters, and was now headed towards my next adventure.

**~To Be Continued… **

Episode 6: I Battle Evil Villains!

I woke up the morning after leaving Jubilife City. I had a tent set up. I was sitting up my sleeping bag. I picked my hand held mirror, and looked at my reflection. My hair was a disaster. I had a terrible case of bed head. I grabbed my brush and combed it out. I walked out of my tent after getting dressed.

"Chimchar, Budew, come on out!" I said as let out my poke'mon. Chimchar and Budew came out looking really happy. I opened up a can of poke'mon food and poured it into two bowls. Chimchar and Budew started to eat. I pulled out a box of pancake mix that only needed water. I had Chimchar use flamethrower to start up a fire. I poured water into some pancake mix and made myself two pancakes. After eating I cleaned up everything. I put Chimchar and Budew back in their poke'balls.

I continued to walk for about an hour. I came up to a river. I decided to wash the dishes I had with me. After washing them I continued down Route 204. I kept pondering many thoughts. Between Leaf and Gary dating, Dawn liking Ash, and preparing for my next contest. I was completely lost in my thoughts. Crash! I had walked into someone. I rubbed my head. When I opened my eyes there was girl doing the same thing in front of me. She had short dark green hair, and solid green eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with a white jacket, and dark blues jeans. We both stood up.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. She giggled.

"It's no big deal. I wasn't paying attention either," she said placing her hand behind her back and smiling awkwardly. She picked up her backpack that had fallen off and put it back on. The wiped the light sweat off of her forehead. I giggled.

"My names Diamond. What's yours?" The girl beamed at me.

"My names Maddie. Nice to meet you Diamond." She offered to shake my hand. I accepted and shook her hand. "So Diamond are you headed to Floaroma Town?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'm going there for the contest." Maddie smiled at me.

"I had a feeling. I've been seeing a lot of people headed there on my way to Eterna City. Hey what do you say to a battle?"

I winked. "You're on!" Maddie and I stood quite a few yards away from each other.

"This will be a one on one battle. This isn't a contest battle though," said Maddie. I nodded.

"Fine with me! Chimchar go!" I said as I threw my poke'ball. Chimchar came out ready to battle.

"Bidoof let's go!" said Maddie as she threw her poke'ball. A small brown beaver like poke'mon came out. I pulled out my poke'dex.

"Bidoof the plump mouse poke'mon. It lives in groups by the water. It chews up boulders and trees around its nest with its incisors." I looked at it curiously. It didn't seem that strong, but l had to remember that looks could be deceiving.

"Ok Chimchar start out with a flamethrower attack!" I said. Chimchar launched a powerful flame towards Bidoof.

"Quick Bidoof defense curl!" said Maddie. Bidoof curled up. A blue light surrounded it. The flame hit Bidoof. Bidoof uncurled and looked barely harmed at all!

"Now Bidoof use headbutt!" Bidoof charged towards Chimchar. I was about to tell Chimchar to dodge but it was too late! Bidoof hit Chimchar! Chimchar flung backwards.

"Chimchar! Are you ok?" I asked. Chimchar stood up.

"Ok. Now use flame wheel!" Chimchar covered itself in its own flames. It charged towards Bidoof spinning. It smashed into Bidoof. Bidoof went flying backwards.

"Bidoof are you ok?" Bidoof struggled to get up. It looked like it could barely stand up. "Now use super fang!" Bidoof's two little buck teeth lit up yellow! It charged towards Chimchar!

"Chimchar dig!" I said. Chimchar burrowed under ground. It came back up sending Bidoof into the air. It came down and crashed into the ground. There was some dust around it. When it cleared Bidoof had swirls in its eyes.

"We won!" I yelled as I picked up Chimchar. "Great job Chimchar!" I pulled out Chimchar's poke'ball. "You deserve a good rest." I said returning Chimchar. Maddie walked over to me and smiled.

"You're a really good trainer," she said. I smiled.

"Thank you! So Maddie why are you going to Eterna City?" Maddie looked hesitant to answer. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She looked up from the ground and made eye contact with me.

"I have something really important I have to do there."

"Ok." Maddie and I decided to talk for a while on our way. Eterna City was past Floaroma Town so it was convenient for both of us. We were talking about our poke'mon and the way we liked to train. Maddie seemed to be quite a trainer. So how I beat her I'll never know.

After a while of walking Maddie seemed tired. Her bag seemed awfully heavy. After a moment she took her back pack off her back and put it down. She let out a sigh.

"Gee what do you have in that thing?" I asked.

"Stuff," she said plainly and a little too quickly. I blinked a few times. She was hiding something for sure. She started to pick up her bag from the left strap. She didn't notice but her bag was open. When she started to pick it up a small blue thing rolled out.

"NO!" she yelled. I picked it up. It seemed to be some kind of weird orb. It was a shiny sky blue. It was about three times the size of an average poke'ball. I turned my attention away from the giant gem and looked at Maddie.

"What is this?" I asked. She snatched the gem from me and put it her bag.

"Nothing! Nothing important! Nothing..." I looked at her with one eyebrow raised up a little.

"Nothing huh?" Maddie let out a sigh.

"You can't tell anyone! If this gets into the wrong hands it could mean big trouble!" I nodded. "This is called the adamant orb." Maddie pulled out the orb. "Legend has it that this orb can magnify the powers of the legendary poke'mon Dialga."

"Dialga? Oh! You mean that poke'mon that's like a big dragon? The one that has a bunch of statues?"

"Yes, Dialga is said to be able to control time. Legend has it that Palkia the ruler of space, and Dialga created the Sinnoh region. And this orb is just one of the artifacts that prove it. And it's my job to get it to the Eterna museum safely." I was in awe.

"Wow. Well since Eterna City is on the way to Floaroma Town want some help getting it there safely?"

"Are you sure?" I smiled.

"Of course!" Maddie smiled.

"Thanks Diamond."

Maddie and I ventured towards Floaroma Town. As we walked we talked about the legend of how Sinnoh was made. The idea that two legendary poke'mon created this region sure was interesting. Every now and then we would stop and sit down. I was nervous sitting in the grass because of my fear of bugs. But if I was going to be traveling I really had to get over that fear.

"So Maddie why is your job to get the adamant orb to the museum?" I asked.

"Well my grandmother knows the woman in charge of the exhibit. It was going to be my grandmothers job, but she thought it would be safer if I took it," said Maddie.

"Why would it be safer?"

"What thieves would expect a young girl to have an important artifact?" I slightly laughed.

"We would expect you to have it!" said a unknown female voice. Maddie and I both stood up. We looked around but nothing. Suddenly to people jumped from the top of trees and landed right in front of us! There was a man and woman. The woman had long yellow hair that split into two very long strands that came past her waist! The man had very short blue green hair. They were both wearing some sort of black uniforms that had a red R in the middle, and they both had purple eyes. The woman stepped forward.

"We've been watching you. And we know what you have," she said.

"You have exactly what we want," said the man. If this wasn't a serious situation I would have laughed. The man sounded like he had a Politoed stuck in his throat.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman.

"And make it double," continued the man. What the heck were they doing?

"Now here's our mission so you better listen," they said it together this time.

"To infect the world with devastation," said the woman again.

"To blight all peoples in every nation," said the man again. They were back to taking turns.

"To denounce the goodness and truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

"We're team rocket circling earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

Maddie and blinked a few times. That was so weird… So the girl's name was Cassidy and the guys name was Butch. Weirdo's.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked trying to sound brave.

"As we said before. I'm Cassidy and this is Butch. We're loyal members of Team Rocket!" said Cassidy.

"We have Team Rocket biases in every region," said Butch. I raised an eyebrow.

"Never heard of you," I said. Cassidy and Butch fell anime style. The popped back up quickly though.

"Anyway!" said Cassidy. "We will be taking that adamant orb!" Maddie clenched her bag close to her!

"What do you want with this anyway?" she asked. Butch laughed.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out!" Cassidy raised her eyebrow.

"Don't you mean for us to know and for them not to know, or, something like that…" Cassidy and Butch looked confused. These guys weren't really that scary. They were nut jobs.

"Why does professor Nunbuzz want us to get this again?" asked Cassidy.

"I'm not sure. I think someone hired him to get this for them," said Butch.

"That Professor Nunbuzz always making us do the dirty work." Suddenly Cassidy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"IT'S NAMBA!" yelled someone over the phone before hanging up. This was getting really weird.

"Run," I mumbled to Maddie.

"What?" she whispered.

"Run!" I said just a tad louder. She took off. Cassidy turned her head and saw Maddie running.

"After her!" she yelled. Butch and Cassidy ran after her. I ran too.

"Stop!" I yelled! Cassidy turned around.

"Go Raticate take care of her!" she said as she threw her poke'ball. A huge brown rat poke'mon came out.

"Chimchar quick flame wheel! I said as I threw my poke'ball. Chimchar came out and used its fire attack. Raticate went flying backwards. "Leave me and Maddie alone!" I said getting really mad. Suddenly I heard a scream. "Chimchar let's go!" Chimchar and I ran past Cassidy. After a minute of running I saw Butch and Maddie playing tug-of-war over her bag! I ran over to Maddie and helped her pull. Butch for some reason let go. He pulled out a poke'ball. This couldn't be good.

"Go Hitmontop use rolling kick!" he said as he threw his poke'ball. A brown and blue poke'mon that was like a spinning top with arms and legs came out. It started spinning really fast and launched towards us!

"Ahh! Chimchar ember now!" Chimchar launched the ember attack. It hit Hitmontop, but it kept going. It headed right towards me! I closed my eyes and screamed. I felt something hit me but it wasn't painful. I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground. I saw Maddie get hit by the rolling kick! As Maddie was hit her bag went flying towards Butch. He picked it up and emptied everything out. The adamant orb rolled out. He pick and it up. "Maddie!" I yelled. I ran over to her. "Are you ok?" Maddie got up. She didn't seem injured.

"I'm ok. But the orb," she said watching Butch and Cassidy marvel at it. "I have to get it back." Maddie looked really, really mad.

"Maddie why did you shove me out of the way? You could have been hurt," I said.

"It's my job to get that orb to the museum safely. You have nothing to do with it. I'm getting that orb back!" Maddie ran over to Butch and Cassidy. "Give me back that orb!" Butch and Cassidy faced her.

"Sorry but we can't do that," said Butch. Maddie looked like she was about to kill them.

"I said, give me back that orb!" she said try to wrestle it out of Butch's hand. Cassidy grabbed her and pulled her back. I ran over to them.

"Get your hands off of her!" I raised my leg up and kicked the back of Cassidy's head. Cassidy let go of Maddie and turned towards me.

"You little brat!" she tried to grab me. I dodged her and ran towards Butch. Maddie was still trying to get the orb back. I ran and slid underneath the orb. I quickly stood up and knocked the orb out of Butch's hands. The orb flew in the air. Butch tried grab it, but I smacked his hand out of the way. Maddie grabbed to orb and ran. Butch tried to grab me. I ducked and ran with Maddie. We ran as fast as we could, but Butch and Cassidy were right on out tail! While running we had to stop dead in our tracks. We ran up to a cliff! There was no way climb it and no where to go but back!

"No where to run," said Cassidy.

"And no where to hide," finished Butch. Maddie both had expressions of and anger and fear.

"You're not getting the orb!" said Maddie. Butch and Cassidy both laughed.

"We beg to differ! That orb will be ours!" said Cassidy.

"Hand it over or will have to take it. Your choice," said Butch. Maddie and I stood still. I wasn't sure how to feel right now. I was getting really mad, but these didn't seem exactly gentle. Despite the fact we're kids. We didn't say anything.

"Fine, we'll just take it then," said Cassidy. Maddie started to pull out a poke'ball.

"You're not taking anything! Go Gible!" she said as she threw her poke'ball. A small blue dragon like poke'mon came out.

"Alright Houndour let's go!" said Cassidy and she threw her poke'ball. A small back and red dog like poke'mon came out. "Houndour attack Gible with tackle!" Houndour charged towards Gible.

"Gible dodge and use stone edge!" Gible dodged the tackle attack and started to use its own attack! It used its power to launch rocks that were lying around towards Houndour! Houndour was hit the rocks! It fell the ground and wasn't able to battle!

"Wow! Way to go Maddie!" I said. Butch pulled out a poke'ball.

"Oh it's not over yet!" he said.

"Oh no you don't! Gible dragon pulse!" Gible started generating power. It launched a powerful attack towards Butch and Cassidy. It hit them and sent them flying!

"Looks like team rockets blasting off!" they yelled.

"Whoa! That was incredible Maddie! I didn't know you had that kind of power!" I said.

"My grandmother gave me Gible here to protect myself incase any thieves did figure out I had the orb," said Maddie. I pulled out my poke'dex.

"Gible the land shark poke'mon. It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten."

"Yikes!" I said. Maddie giggled.

"Yeah Gible's a good poke'mon though."

As the day progressed and Maddie and continued towards our destinations. The sun was started to set. The sky was turning orange. Maddie and I came to path leading in another direction. Maddie stopped walking.

"What is it Maddie?" I asked. Maddie turned to me and smiled.

"This path is a short cut to Eterna City. I have to go this way."

"Oh, I see."

"Diamond thank you for all of your help. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this orb with me now."

"No need to worry. We beat them as a team."

"Yeah. We'll have to battle again someday." I smiled.

"Absolutely. Besides if you had used Gible I probably would have lost." I put my hand on the back of my neck and slightly laughed. Maddie laughed a little too.

"Hey don't doubt yourself. You never know."

"See ya Maddie."

"Bye Diamond." Maddie took off down the path to Eterna City. "Thanks again!" I smiled. I had helped out a new friend and learned more about the legend of Sinnoh. I still had a lot more to learn though. But I guess mom was right, that's what friends are for. To help each other and take of each other. One things for sure I'll never forget today.

~To Be Continued…

**You made it to the end! Thank you for reading! Josh if you're reading this don't you dare give me grief on Chimchar learning dig like that! It's the anime anything can happen. Like Drew's Absol learning water pulse! Total bull crap! *GASP* Anyway please review! Like it? Hate it? I'd like to know. Please no flames! That means don't be mean Josh! -_- *Sigh* Sorry if there are mistakes. Sometimes I don't see these things. ^_^' See ya guys!**


End file.
